Parce que l'impossible n'existe pas
by lunny
Summary: Petits drabbles insouciants sur des couples que l’on voit peu, il faut voir grand ! Car on passe à côté de beaucoup de monde sinon… yaoi et yuri


**Titre :** Parce que l'impossible n'existe pas…

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Clamp… L'air de rien elles en ont beaucoup des persos ! C'est pooo justeu !

**Résumé : **Petits drabbles insouciants sur des couples que l'on voit peu, il faut voir grand ! Car on passe à côté de beaucoup de monde sinon… yaoi et yuri

**Genre :** yaoi, yuri drabblesques !

**Avertissement :** Bon, là il y en a pas mal. Déjà si vous n'aimez ni le yaoi (relation entre deux hommes) ni le yuri (relation entre deux femmes) Je vous conseille de passer votre chemin. Si dans le yuri et yaoi, vous ne supportez pas l'un des deux, rien ne vous empêche de sauter les drabbles qui vous rebute, les couples étant mentionnés au début. Bon, si vous êtes toujours là, il y a certains couples présentés ci dessous qui peuvent vous paraître très improbable. Mais gardez l'esprit ouvert et tout se passera bien (j'espère).

**Note :** Oh, ça faisait très longtemps, mais bon j'avoue que là je suis plus dans ma période xxxholic, mais je suis revenu ! Cette fic a un concept très simple. J'ai pris tous mes tomes de TRC et les feuilletant j'ai noté tous les couples hypothétiques yaoi et yuri, j'ai essayé d'éviter la répétition des personnages pour le yaoi (sinon Shaolan finirait par être avec tout le monde…). Mais pas avec le yuri, car j'ai trouvé peu de couples…Oui, je n'avais que ça à faire . ça donne un drabble par couple. Le nombre de mot se met à 100 ; c'est court, mais n'oublions pas le nombre de couples ! Je les ai mis par ordre de rencontre dans les tomes du manga, au cas où vous voudriez vous souvenir qui ils sont.

Bonne lecture ! (Si il reste quelqu'un pour lire…)

**Dans le Tome 1**

_Fye Kurogané_ (c'est si évident )

Fye et Kurogané étaient très différents. Il n'avait que peu de chose en commun. Et encore, on peut se demander si ce peu de choses existe… Ils avaient un caractère opposé, un physique opposé, une ligne de conduite contraire. Si les conditions avaient été autre, Kurogané aurait bien tranché la tête du magicien. Mais pour notre grand bonheur, les conditions étaient contre lui. On pouvait dire d'eux que :

Si Fye est la glace, Kurogané est le feu.

Si Fye est l'hiver, Kurogané est l'été.

Si Fye est Joyeux, Kurogané est Grincheux,

Mais si Fye aime Kurogané,

Kurogané aime Fye.

_Fye Ashura-ô_ (un peu moins utilisé, mais probable !)

Ashura-ô, et cela depuis son plus jeune âge, avait été obéit de tous. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas ? Le responsable était exécuté. Et Ashura-ô s'ennuyait. Pourtant, un jour un homme avait fait son apparition. Il riait fort et s'agitait. Cela avait énervé Ashura-ô. Il l'aurait bien condamné à mort, mais ce jeune homme était apprécié par la cour. Alors, il l'avait laissé rire fort et s'agiter. Et bientôt, il s'y habitua à voir ce jeune homme blond rire fort et s'agiter. Et il commença à s'en amuser…

Peut-être que Fye était celui qui avait ranimé sa vie ?

_Tomoyo Sôma_ (peu de fics sur elles… Pourtant je trouve ça très plausible ! Surtout connaissant les tendances de Sôma dans un certain manga ) 

Tomoyo peignait beaucoup. Elle adorait ça. Pendant ces instants de loisirs, elle oubliait qu'elle était une princesse, elle oubliait qu'elle était une enfant, elle oubliait que les gens comptaient sur elle. Ce qu'elle peignait était toujours magnifique. Quand Sôma était à ses côté pour l'observer, elle utilisait des couleurs vives, brillantes comme le soleil, à vous faire cligner les yeux. La toile semblait biller à elle seule. Mais quand Sôma partait en mission quelconque, la princesse utilisait des couleurs ternes, sans vie. Et en regardant ses tableaux, on se sentait triste.

Et quand Sôma revenait, les toiles reprenaient leurs couleurs.

_Toya Yukito _(ceux qui ont lu ou vu CCS savent aussi bien que moi que c'est tout à fait probable !)

Toya avait toujours été entraîné pour se battre. Il devait être capable de protéger sa ville en cas d'attaque. Il s'était révélé très doué dans ce domaine. Pourtant, il avait compris très tôt que se battre à l'épée ne l'aiderait pas à protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Son père était mort très tôt. Il n'avait rien pu y faire. Puis Sakura était partie, il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger. Et même en sachant se battre, il n'arrivait toujours à rien. Il n'arrivait pas à le protéger…

Que pouvait faire une épée contre les horribles visions de Yukito ?

**Dans le Tome 2**

_Shôgo Masayoshi_ (ça m'a frappé comme couple, allez savoir pourquoi, l'admiration de Masayoshi me paraît suspecte)

Masayoshi était un garçon assez quelconque, peut-être même un peu en dessous de la moyenne des autres garçons ? Il venait d'une famille qui ne rencontrait pas trop de difficultés. Ses parents n'étaient pas souvent là. Il n'aimait pas rester chez lui, dans cette grande maison si vide. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il sortait si souvent ? Peut-être pour tromper sa solitude. Il aurait pu espérer se faire des amis en traînant dans les rues. Mais il espérait quelque chose de beaucoup plus simple. Quelque chose qui le rendrait heureux pour la journée…

Simplement apercevoir Shôgo quelques brèves minutes.

**Dans le Tome 3**

_Chun-yan Sakura _(ces deux là s'entendent si bien )

Sakura ne se souvenait que de peu de choses. Elle somnolait beaucoup. Elle n'avait que des bribes de souvenirs, rien de précis. C'est dans ces conditions qu'elle rencontra Chun-yan. La jeune fille si pleine de vie, sympathisa très vite avec Sakura. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un hasard, une rencontre fortuite. Qui pourrait dire le contraire ? Elles passèrent du temps ensemble. La plume retrouvé, ils partirent de ce monde laissant la jeune fille pétillante derrière eux. Dans les tourbillons magiques les emmenant loin de cette dimension, Sakura avait souhaité innocemment quelque chose.

Simplement de ne pas avoir retrouver sa plume.

_Chun-yan la sorcière_ (aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le personnage de la sorcière ne porte pas de nom ! Alors on fait ce qu'on peut pour annoncer le couple…)

Chun-yan l'avait promis. Elle deviendrait forte. Elle se rappelait encore des paroles de la sorcière : « Deviens forte. Jusqu'à que ta magie rivalise avec la mienne. » Oui, elle deviendrait forte comme sa mère. Et quand ce sera fait, elle irait la voir, cette mystérieuse femme et l'affrontera. Et même si ce jour se profilait bien loin. Même si elle se doutait qu'il faudrait bien des années avant d'atteindre le niveau de cette femme. Même si en s'entraînant tous les jours, elle n'y arriverait pas aussi vite. Chun-yan ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle avait hâte que ce jour arrive

**Dans le Tome 4**

_ Fujitaka Clow_ (gardez l'esprit ouvert est la seule consigne !)

Fujitaka avait toujours été passionné les ruines et reliques. C'était pour lui un sentiment indéfinissable que de découvrir une nouveauté. Il avait parcouru bien des pays. Et il s'était arrêté dans ce pays, le pays de Clow. L'histoire de ce pays le passionnait. Il avait accès à la bibliothèque du château et ne se privait aucunement pour y passer des heures quand il trouvait le temps. Et quelques fois, le roi, un doux souverain s'asseyait dans une des chaises et lui souriait. Les ruines et les reliques le passionnaient toujours.

Mais elles ne valaient rien face au sourire de Clow.

_Kyle l'homme au fusil _(encore un sans nom… mais je voulais absolument faire ce drabble ! Vous trouvez pas que Kyle ressemble à Watanuki (le servant de Yûko) ?)

Kyle Rondart avait toujours été un médecin émérite. Il était souriant et d'une gentillesse peu comparable. Malgré son vif caractère, il avait toujours obéit au bon médecin. Il l'estimait cet homme mystérieux. Il s'en était douté au début, comme avec tous les étrangers, mais le médecin avait gagné son respect avec son sourire, peut-être même plus... Et peut-être qu'il avait été touché quand il avait apprit la vraie nature de Kyle Rondart. Peut-être qu'il avait été atterré. Peut-être même qu'il en aurait pleuré. Mais il y a une chose qui était sûr à ce moment.

Kyle avait toujours son sourire.

**Dans le Tome 5**

_Yuzuriha Sakura_ (Je sens que Sakura va finir avec quasi tout le monde TT)

Yuzuriha avait faim. Son ventre réclamait son quatre heures. Elle supplia du regard Kusanagi. Le regard agrémenté de l'air suppliant firent céder l'homme qui râla contre le ventre sur patte. Yuzuriha allait proposer de se rendre dans le café Cat eye, mais elle se souvient que celui-ci n'existait plus. Elle pensa avec tristesse à petit minou. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui demander son vrai nom… Pourtant, elle aurait tellement voulu savoir. Petit minou avait un si joli sourire ! Puis elle était si gentille… mais elle ne la reverrait plus. Yuzuriha baissa la tête peinée.

Elle n'avait plus faim.

**Dans le Tome 6**

_Takeshi Kentarô _(Vive Dukalyon et je vous assure qu'ils vont ou sont ensembles !)

Takeshi était quelqu'un de terre à terre. Il savait qu'il avait été programmé pour un jeu. Il n'existait pas. Tous ses gestes quotidiens étaient dictés par son programme. Le monde réel, il ne le verrait jamais. Il avait été créé de toutes pièces. Il n'était qu'un pion dans cet immense jeu d'échec qu'était ce jeu virtuel. Et Takeshi s'était habitué à n'être qu'un pion. Mais des fois, il aurait aimé être réellement quelqu'un. Pour qu'il n'ai pas l'impression de mentir. Simplement pour qu'il n'ai pas l'impression que ça fasse parti de son programme…

Quand il disait à Kentarô qu'il l'aimait.

_Yuzuriha Sôma_ (mmh, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment possible, mais je vais essayer !) 

Sôma était belle. Sôma était intelligente. Sôma était douce. Sôma se battait avec grâce. Sôma avait une peau doré. Sôma avait des yeux magnifiques. Et Yuzuriha aurait pu parler ainsi de la jeune femme pendant des heures, si elle avait trouvé oreilles compréhensives à porté. Malheureusement, personne dans son entourage proche ou lointain ne semblait vouloir l'écouter rêvasser sur Sôma. Le monde était injuste. Elle regarda son verre de jus d'orange, elle fit une moue boudeuse. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas croisé. C'était déprimant… Des fois elle enviait Ryû-ô…

Il passait tant de temps avec Sôma !

_Ryû-ô Shaolan_ (avouez que ça fait un beau couple !) 

Ryû-ô était jeune et fougueux. Il croquait la vie à pleine dent. Son existence, il la passerait à se battre. Il voulait devenir fort, qu'importe qu'il n'ai pas de raison dite valable. Il le deviendrait. Mais des fois, il se sentait si faible. Le corps de Shaolan se trouvait absorbé par ses étranges tourbillons et il n'y pouvait rien…

« Je ne lâche rien, je deviendrai plus fort encore. » Les paroles de Shaolan lui réchauffèrent le cœur, c'était étrange... Lui non plus il ne lâchera rien. Et ce « à bientôt » qu'il murmura…

Il ne le lâcherait pas non plus.

_Seishirô Shaolan_ (Je vous assure que mon esprit n'est pas mal tourné !)

Shaolan avait rencontré Seishirô, il y a bien longtemps. Il était encore un jeune enfant, mais il avait su que cette personne était «spéciale » Bien sûr, ça peut paraître étrange, qu'il ait su que cette personne était bizarre, on aurait même pu dire fascinante. Cette façon de détourner ces questions, de répondre en énigme. Son incapacité à discerner le vrai du faux quand il s'adressait à lui. Seishirô était vraiment fascinant…

Shaolan avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Et là il l'avait vu, perché sur ce cerisier. Et il n'aurait pas du…

Mais il avait encore été fasciné…

**Dans le Tome 7**

_Sumomo Kotoko_ (tirées de Chobbit ces personnages tout mimis)

Sumomo était bavarde, ce n'est pas Kotoko qui dirait le contraire. Avouons sans aucune gêne que c'était une mitraillette à paroles. Mais bon, ce genre de mitraillette n'était pas si dangereux, à part si vous avez les nerfs fragiles. Mais même si elle était bavarde, elle passait tellement de temps avec Kotoko qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui raconter. Alors elle restait silencieuse quand elles se retrouvaient seules. Et ces moments silencieux étaient bien plus oppressants que ses bavardages inutiles…

Et dans ces moments, Kotoko regardait l'entrée fixement en espérant vivement que quelqu'un vienne.

Pour que Sumomo recommence à bavarder…

_Oluha Chitosé_ (euh, j'ai pas grand chose pour justifier ça, peut-être juste que ça me plaisait)

A ses dix-huit ans, Chitosé en connaissait bien plus que les génies de l'informatique de son pays. Elle était ce qu'on appelait un génie…Et c'est pourquoi quand son amie lui proposa de créer un jeu virtuel elle ne vit aucun inconvénient… Elle s'occupait de créer le programme et l'autre de surveiller de l'intérieur en jouant le boss du jeu. Ça faisait cinq ans que cette aventure durait. L'affaire marchait bien, c'était le jeu à la mode. Cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu celle qu'on nommait Oluha… Et des fois elle souhaitait…

Que quelqu'un batte ce boss final pour qu'elle revienne…

_Subaru Seishirô _(Tiré de Tokyo Babylon… Je me demande si leur fin à tout deux sera aussi horrible que dans X…)

Subaru était un vampire, un jumeau vampire pour être plus précis. Il était une proie de choix pour les Hunters.

Et Seishirô était un Hunter, un tueur de vampire pour être plus précis. Il était un chasseur très expérimenté. Il pouvait avoir sa proie très facilement, il était fort.

Alors, Seishirô devait tuer Subaru…

Et comme Subaru ne voulait pas mourir, il fuyait.

Tout semblait être assez logique ainsi.

Et c'était ainsi que pensait le jeune vampire poursuivi.

Dommage qu'il ait oublié que Seishirô n'avait absolument rien de logique…

Il aurait peut-être ainsi évité de gémir quand Seishirô l'a embrassé…

**Dans le Tome 8**

_Suzuran Karen_ (regarde à gauche, à droite, rampe jusqu'à la sortie sous les hués des fans de SuzuranxSôséki)

Une jeune fille écrivait dans son journal une espèce de compte rendu, l'air concentré, elle rédigeait :

Les pommes pouvaient être acides, les pommes pouvaient être douces. Les pommes pouvaient être amères. Il y avait des dizaines de variétés de pommes. Et maîtresse Karen adorait les pommes. Elle aimait croquer dedans à pleines dents. C'était la chose qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

La jeune fille du pays de Shara s'arrêta d'écrire dans son journal. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet de sa description. Elle réfléchit un peu, puis se décida à rajouter :

A part Suzuran-chan bien sûr…

_Yasha Ashura_ (c'est triste leur histoire… mais je crois qu'elle finit bien non ?) 

Ashura regardait le château de la lune avec un petit sourire. Il venait à peine de se lever, le soleil était déjà haut. Il enfila ses vêtements, avec lenteur comme s'il voulait perdre son temps… Mais peut-être qu'il voulait que la journée s'écoule rapidement… Ainsi il se rendrait dans le château de la lune. La journée s'écoula lentement pourtant. Et quand ils se rendirent enfin au château de la lune et que les troupes du seigneur Yasha se dressèrent devant eux, il eut un sourire. Yasha ne s'en formalisa pas, mais s'il savait…

A quel point il lui avait manqué…

**Dans le Tome 9**

_ Kumara Ashura_ (dans un sens au moins, j'en suis sûre !)

Kumara avait toujours été le premier. A l'école, il était le meilleur. Aux armes, il était le plus fort. A dos de dragon, il était le plus à l'aise. Il avait été toujours celui qui réussissait le mieux partout. La tête de classe, celui qu'on enviait, celui qui réussissait. Et c'est pourquoi on l'avait affilé à la protection rapprochée du seigneur Ashura. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrée, Kumara avait compris pourquoi on respectait tellement le seigneur, pourquoi on l'aimait. Et il avait aussi su qu'il ne pouvait pas être le premier cette fois…

Dans le cœur de son seigneur…

**Dans le Tome 10**

_Tomoyo Sakura _(Je crois que c'est tellement évident que vous avez tous compris, n'est-ce pas ?)

Tomoyo était quelqu'un de joyeux. Mais c'était quelqu'un de très rêveuse et très bornée. Sa garde du corps le savait très bien. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait rien fait quand elle s'était entichée de Sakura. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très grave en soi. Puis l'autre jeune fille, Sakura, ne semblait se rendre compte de rien. Enfin, il n'y avait pas grand chose à comprendre. Tomoyo avait flashé sur Sakura. C'était comme avec les ours en peluche, ça lui passera… Que se passerait-il si seulement sa garde du corps savait…

Qu'elle gardait encore son ours en peluche sous son oreiller…

**Fin**

L'auteur (relisant ses drabbles) :

- Bon, je sais que il n'y a pas tout les couples possibles, mais j'étais en manque d'imagination… Mais si vous tenez absolument à en voir un, envoyez moi une review et je ferai un deuxième chapitre Pour les yuris, je m'excuse aussi, car je n'en ai écrit qu'un auparavant, alors m'en voulez pas…

Shaolan(traumatisé) :

- J'y crois pas ! Sakura est presque avec tout le monde !

Sakura (souriante) :

- Dîtes M Shaolan , c'est quoi un yuri ?

Shaolan (rougit) :

- Euh… ben… Je…

Mokona (boudant) :

- Je boude !

Shaolan (toujours en train de bafouiller) :

- Ben… c'est… euh…

L'auteur (s'adressant à Mokona) :

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Shaolan (bégaye toujours) :

- Alors, c'est… euh…

Mokona (éclatant en sanglots) :

- Tu as même pas fait un couple avec moi !

Shaolan (finis par s'enfuir en courant) :

- Rhhaaa ! j'y arrive pas !

L'auteur (filant des fics yuris à Sakura pour qu'elle comprenne et essaye de consoler Mokona) :

- Mais c'est que je pouvais pas te mettre avec un humain ! Puis, je sais même pas si tu es une femelle ou un mâle…

Mokona (hurlant) :

- Mokona c'est Mokona ! Puis t'avais qu'à me mettre avec Mokona !

L'auteur (note sur son carnet) :

- Bon s'il y a assez de reviews et de propositions de couples, je le ferai…

Sakura (s'écroule en saignant du nez) :

- Argh !

L'auteur (relisant les feuilles) :

- Oh non ! je lui ai refilé ma collections de fics yaois lemonique…

Mokona (sautillant partout) :

- Le temps qu'on la ranime, envoyez des reviews !


End file.
